thaeradarfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Mechanically races are the same as Neverwinter Nights base, whiel in a roleplay sense their some notable differences. Humans : Humans are the mainstay race of Thaeradar, making up the bulk of the nations people. While lacking the lifespan of other races, they are both eager to seek out accomplishment in their time, and quite versatile. Halflings : The other race enslaved for the purpose of the great elven and orcan wars, halflings have had no great exodus, but have escaped nonetheless forming small bands of nomdas and tiny settlement pockets in various lands.. Other bands of these dimunitive, yet hardy folk have managed to escape into the borders of Thaeradar, making their homes alongside the humans. Some are embraced as fellow survivors, while others are looked down upon for their inability to fully liberate their race. Gnomes : The myriad isles of the Emerald Sea give bearth to the race of gnomes. An ingenious race, they have proven adept at navigating the seas with their navigational devices and advanced shipworks. The gonomish capital is said to be Balavar, a shining city of architectural wonder, but its exact co-ordinates are kept secret from outsiders, and few traders see more then outlying island ports. The gnomes organize themselves into various guilds, basically replacing their family when they turn their 30th year. Half-Elves : The product of rare relations between elves and human slaves, half-elves inherit a lifespan commonly of misery. They find employment in the lowest castes of elven society, at best, and those who make their way to Thaeradar find themselves equally outcast for their nature. Half-Orcs : Most of the offspring that arise from orc and human are forced into slave cannon-fodder by the empire. The few that escape (often by accident along with fellow slaves) into Thaeradar are often feared and shunned, as the savage nature of orcs is considered even less trustworthy then the elves. Dwarves : The bearded folk of the Koragar mountains, located on a peninsula past orcan lands, the dwarves have managed to defend their strongholds against expanding efforts of the Orcan empire. Fewer in number then most of the races, they are nonetheless long lived and incredibly tough warriors. In raw craftsmanship or stone or metal, they hold great reknown. Since the Empire has focused its efforts more heavily on the elven, the dwarves have been faced instead by the ogres of Jarlgrym , who entered into treaty with the Empire late in the sixth age. Dwarves take great pride in their Clans, although they rarely feud amidst themselves, preferring to compete in their craft. Elves : The Totalitarium of the Elven Brethren has been a vast force in the preceding eras, rising to become a major world power before clashing with the Orcan Empire. While possessing powerful magics, and a more strategic view on warfare then their opposition, feuds between the great families of the Totalitarium, and a caste system that rewards blood over talent have ground their success to a stalemate against their foe. Elves in Thaeradar are most often on missions of diplomacy, or seeking to reclaim their dominion of humankind. Lower caste renegades, or exiled nobles also make their way into the human territory from time to time, but few are trusted. Orcs (for reference purposes) : The Orcan Empire is a tremendous construct. While the Orcs are just below dwarven in terms of their craftsmanship and likely the most dangerous warriors in the world, their savagery and clan disputes have cost them many greater victories. Nonetheless, the Empire has stabilized to control a vast amoount of land, and serves to challenge the Totalitarium. The empire also has more allegiances, or outirght odminates weaker humanoids into their armies. Several large tribes run through the Empire, most claiming the totem of, and sometimes direct descent of powerful creatures. Category:Races Category:Character Creation